Barbie Girl
(DLC) |artist= (Countdown Dee s Hit Explosion) |from= album |tvfilm= |year=1997 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=3 per coach |nosm= |pc=Magenta/Light Blue |gc=Light Blue/Red |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 63 (P1) 69 (P2) 66 (GH) |nowc= BarbieGirl |audio= |dura = 3:12 |dlc = October 12, 2010 (JD2) March 14, 2019 (JDU) }}"Barbie Girl" by (covered by Countdown Dee s Hit Explosion in the series) is featured on (as a downloadable track), , , and . It will release on on March 14, 2019. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 looks like a 50 s Barbie. She has orange hair, a necklace with a light blue bow tie, pink tiara, and a hot pink dress with orange/red spots on it. She has a light blue glove, and pink heels with light blue bow ties on it. In her remake, she looks more realistic. P2 P2 looks like Ken. He has orange hair, a hot pink collar, light blue coat/jacket with a white zip, orange sleeves, hot pink glove, white shorts, long aqua socks, and orange and white sneakers. In his remake he looks more realistic. Barbiegirl_jdgh coach_1.png|P1 (Orginal) Barbiegirl jdnow coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Barbiegirl_jdgh coach_2.png|P2 (Orginal) Barbiegirl jdnow coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background looks like a cardboard Barbie playset. It has 2 inflatable trees with coconuts on them, a swimming pool, a pink house, a brown pavement near the house, grass, grey and pink trees that look like lollipops, a football/soccer net, a inflatable dolphin and volleyball that bounce, a hot pink sky with glowing stars, a light pink hill, and a sign that says 'HOLYTOCH'. The props in the background move more in and Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine: All Gold Moves: Touch the other dancer’s shoulder as shown in the pictograms. P2 does it before P1. Barbiegirl jd2 gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) (JD2/''SP'') Barbiegirl jd2 gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) (JD2/''SP'') barbiegirlp2allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P2) (JD:GH/''BO'') barbiegirlp1allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P1) (JD:GH/''BO'') BarbieGirl gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Barbie Girl appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia General *The following mistakes are present in the song s lyrics: **"Dolly" is spelled as "Dollie" in all the games prior to the remake. **On the Xbox 360 version of one of the song s lyrics is written as "Feel the glamor and pain". In its other appearances, that lyric is written as "Feel the glamor in pink". **"Life is your creation" is misinterpreted as "That is your creation" in the remake.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqQPjyVyAlA *If one looks closely at the Just Dance Now pictogram sprite, there is a mistake: in the pictogram used during the line "Undress me everywhere", the arrows and shake symbols in the pictogram are badly cropped, and P2's are magenta instead of the main pictogram color. *In the notification about the releases in March 2019, Aqua is credited instead of Countdown Dee s Hit Explosion. Classic *In and , the background is comparatively more animated. *The circles on P1 s dress tend to disappear and reappear constantly throughout the routine. *In the trailer of , the coaches appear in front of Crying Blood’s background. *In the menu icon for Barbie Girl in , the coaches gloves are missing. *A picture taken during beta development of the routine shows pictograms that are different from the final routine. *In , all of the score bubbles are purple instead of grey. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 a59586a5 14.png|''Barbie Girl'' Barbiegirlsqa.png|''Barbie Girl'' ( ) barbiegirl now.jpg|''Barbie Girl'' (Remake) barbiegirl_cover@2x.jpg| cover barbie girl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( /Beta remake) Barbiegirl picto error.png|Pictogram error In-Game Screenshots barbiegirlmenu.png|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu Barbiegirl_jdsp_menu.PNG|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu Barbiegirl_jdgh_menu.PNG|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu (Wii) Barbiegirl_jdgh_coachmenu_wii.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) Barbiegirl_jdgh_coachmenu_xbox360.PNG| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Barbiegirl_jdbo_menu.PNG|''Barbie Girl'' on the menu Promotional Images coach_jd2es_barbiegirl.png|Promotional coaches Jdsp ss2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Barbiegirl cryingblood background.png|The coaches in front of the Crying Blood background in the trailer barbiegirl jd2 purple score bubble.PNG|Purple score bubble on /''Summer Party'' Barbiegirl jd2 background.png|Background ( /''Summer Party'') Videos Official Audio Aqua - Barbie Girl Barbie Girl (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Barbie Girl - Just Dance 2 Barbie Girl - Just Dance Summer Party Barbie Girl - Just Dance Greatest Hits Barbie Girl - Just Dance Best Of Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Barbie Girl Barbie Girl - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Barbie Girl Barbie Girl Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Barbie Girl Barbie Girl Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Barbie Girl Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited